It Takes a Village
by maxandkiz
Summary: John, Dean, and friends care for a sick Sammy. Weechesters Dean-11, Sam-7
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

"Winchester! Phone!" Hal shouted from the doorway of the garage. "It's your kid's school!"

Cursing John Winchester pushed out from under the '87 Honda Accord he was working on and stood heading for the office. _"If Dean's gotten himself into trouble again, I'm gonna tan his hide!" _he thought as he marched into Hal's office and picked up the phone. "Winchester here" he gruffly answered.

"Mr. Winchester, this is Mrs. Stephens, the nurse at Elder Elementary." The high pitched voice said. "Your son Sammy is here in my office with a fever of 101.9. Is there someone who could come pick him up?"

"I'll be right there." John replied. Hanging up the phone he left the office going to the front counter where Hal was helping a customer. John waited until the men were finished talking before walking up to the older man. "Would it be alright if I took an early lunch? My youngest is in the nurse's office and I need to go get him." He explained.

"Sure John, go pick up your boy." Hal agreed. "And take the rest of the afternoon off. Cade can cover for you."

"You sure?" John asked.

"Your family comes first John." Hal stated as he walked toward the back with the young man. "We can manage a day or two without you. Now git going."

"Thanks Hal" John called over his shoulder as he hurried to the small locker room in the back. "I'll stay late tomorrow to make up the time."

Pushing the door to the locker room he went straight to the sink washing the grease and grime off his hands before slipping out of his coveralls and throwing them in his duffle. He stuffed his feet back in his boots, snatched up his duffle, and raced out the door to the impala. After stowing his bag in the back seat, John climbed into the older model Chevy and drove the ten miles to Elder Elementary. He turned into the school's circular driveway going past the parking lot and stopping right in front of the entrance to the school. Pushing open the door the worried father climbed out of the car and stomped into the building. He stopped by the office long enough to sign Sammy out and get directions for the nurse's office and then hurried down the hall disappearing into the second door on the left.

Once inside the brightly colored room John glanced around at the row of tiny chairs along the wall. Not seeing his son he walked up to the counter clearing his throat to get the nurse's attention. "Excuse me, Ms. Stephens? I'm John Winchester." John greeted. "You called about my son Sammy."

"Yes sir" the older woman replied with a smile. "Sammy's lying down in the back." The brown haired nurse led John over to an open door and motioned him inside.

John crept through the door and over to his sleeping son. Kneeling down beside the cot he brushed Sammy's bangs out of his face gauging his fever as he did. "Thought you didn't do that anymore." He whispered as he gently pulled Sam's thumb out of his mouth. Spotting the boy's book bag beside the cot John slid it over his shoulder before softly shaking Sam's shoulder. "Sammy, wake up kiddo. It's time to go home." He called.

"Daddy?" Sam yawned as he slowly opened sleep filled eyes. "I don't feel good, daddy."

"I know buddy" John soothed as he tossed the blanket aside and picked his baby boy up. "Daddy's gonna get you some medicine to make you feel better just as soon as we get home. Okay?"

"Okay daddy" Sam mumbled laying his head on John's shoulder.

John carefully carried Sammy into the main part of the nurse's office. Stopping at the desk he asked, "Do I need to sign anything before I go?"

"No sir, just make sure you sign him out in the office." Nurse Stephens instructed.

"Already done" John replied. "Thanks for taking care of him until I got here." He headed for the door and then stopped. Turning he asked, "Why didn't you call me earlier?"

"I called as soon as he came in Mr. Winchester." Ms. Stephens defended. "Mrs. Moye said Sammy never said a word about feeling sick; she didn't know anything was wrong until he got really quiet."

"Sammy, why didn't you tell your teacher you were sick?" John asked gazing down at his sick little boy.

"I couldn't" Sam simply replied.

"Why not?" John prodded tamping down the anger he felt at Sam's teacher for making his son feel he couldn't speak up.

"Cause you told me and Dean to always finish what we start and I wasn't done with my work yet." Sam explained glancing over at the nurse when she snickered. "Daddy, what's she laughing about?"

"What?" John asked looking down at his son. He had forgotten how literal Sammy could be. Seeing his little boy's curious expression John glared at the nurse before turning to smile at Sammy. "Oh, she must have just read a joke or something." He offered as he opened the door to leave.

Nurse Stephens heard a muffled "I wanna hear the joke" right before the door to her office closed.

Bobby's house

Hearing the rumble of the impala's engine Bobby glanced up at the clock surprised that it was only one o'clock. Hoping that his friend hadn't gone and lost another job he walked into the living room and opened the front door. He watched from the doorway as the beautiful black car came to a stop in a cloud of dust. _"Crap!"_ he thought as he saw John lean over and pick Sammy up off the seat beside him. Trudging down the stairs he called out, "Need any help John?"

"No, I've got him." John answered as he stood readjusting his hold on his son. He grabbed the pharmacy bag and followed Bobby into the house. "Can you put this in the refrigerator for me? I need to get Sammy to bed."

"Sure" Bobby replied taking the bag from John. "He gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, he's just got the virus that's been going around school the past couple of weeks. Dr. McCoy said he should be back to his old self in about a few days." John softly explained before walking out of the room and up the stairs. He took Sammy into their room and gently laid the sleeping boy on the bed. He quickly removed his son's shoes, jeans, and shirt redressing the youngster his favorite Spiderman pajamas. Grabbing the blanket off the other bed John placed it over Sammy tucking him in. "Night Sammy" he whispered as he leaned over and kissed his son's forehead. Deciding to get a quick bite to eat while he had a chance John tiptoed over to the door. After one more glance at his sleeping baby, he flipped off the lights and walked out the door leaving it open in case Sammy needed him before he got back.

Later

"Hey Johnny, you want me to get Dean from school?" Bobby whispered as he peered around the door.

"No, I'll go. Dean's gonna be freaked enough about Sammy not being at school. If you drive up, he'll really flip out." John sighed getting up from the bed. "Sammy will be fine till I get back. He'll probably sleep the whole time."

"He need to take any medicine or anything?" Bobby inquired as he sat down in the rocking chair beside Sammy's bed.

"No, he's good" John said. "If he wakes up just tell him I went to pick up Dean."

"You got it, Johnny" Bobby agreed. He heard his friend walk out the door and down the stairs. Hearing the revving of the impala's engine he turned to the window shaking his head. "Dang fool" he muttered before turning his attention back to the littlest Winchester who was staring up at him. "Hey, Sammy, how are you feeling sport?"

"Where's daddy?" Sammy tearfully asked as he glanced around the room. "I want daddy."

"Awww kiddo, your daddy's gonna be right back. He just went to get Dean from school." Bobby assured the little boy. Going over to the bed he picked Sammy up, carried him over to the rocking chair, and slowly started to rock. "You want me to get you some water or something?"

"Nuh uh" Sammy yawned shaking his head. He fisted his eyes sleepily before leaning back against his uncle and shyly whispering, "Will you sing to me?"

"Sammy, your uncle Bobby can't carry a tune in a bucket." Bobby admitted.

"But Dean always sings to me when I'm sick." Sam argued turning his puppy dog eyes on the old hunter.

"Wouldn't you rather hear a story or something like that?" Bobby negotiated.

"No, sing" Sam replied, "please?"

"Okay Sammy, I'll sing" Bobby conceded. After a few minutes of thinking, his deep voice filled the room. "As I walked out on the streets of Laredo, as I walked out on Laredo one day…" Halfway through the song Bobby glanced down to find Sammy fast asleep. He stopped the rocker and slowly stood and walked over to the bed. Bobby gently laid Sammy on the bed and covered him up. "Night kiddo" he whispered taking a seat in the rocker once more.

AN- The song Bobby was singing is "Streets of Laredo"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- Just wanted to let y'all know that I start back to work tomorrow so it might take me a little longer than usual to update.

And nope, still no medical knowledge.

Previously on Supernatural- Bobby gently laid Sammy on the bed and covered him up. "Night kiddo" he whispered taking a seat in the rocker once more.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean fidgeted anxiously as his dad turned and drove down Bobby's driveway. He watched out the windshield as trees and bushes gave way to rusted out heaps of metal lining the dirt path. Seeing the house come into view the youngster reached out taking hold of the door handle. "Come on, come on" he quietly muttered as the impala slowly made its way up the driveway slowing as it neared the house. As soon as Dean felt his dad tap the brakes he threw open his door and jumped out of the still moving vehicle. Ignoring his father's shouts the young boy raced up the steps and onto the porch. After opening the front door, Dean dashed across the room, up the stairs, and down the hall only slowing down once he came to their bedroom door. Knowing that his little brother was probably sleeping Dean carefully opened the door and tiptoed inside. He nodded to Bobby and then silently crept over to the bed taking a seat beside his sleeping brother. "Hey Sammy" he whispered carding a hand through Sam's long brown locks. "I'm here now. Everything's gonna be okay. Big brother's here and he's gonna take care of you."

"Dean!" John quietly hollered from the doorway. "What the hell do you think you were doing jumping out of the car like that?"

"Sammy needed me dad" Dean replied keeping his attention focused on his little brother. "Besides, the impala was barely moving."

"Not good enough, Dean" John growled shaking his head. "That's two you owe me."

Dean glanced angrily at his dad for a moment before looking back down at Sammy mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that, Dean?" John asked coming to the end of the bed. "I didn't quite catch it."

"Nothing, sir" Dean quickly answered ducking his head.

"That's what I thought" John said as he took a seat on the bed. "Now that you've seen your brother I want you to go downstairs and get started on your homework."

"I'll do it later dad. Sammy needs me right now." Dean replied.

"That wasn't a suggestion, son. Now get your butt downstairs and get started!" John warned.

"And I said later dad!" Dean hissed before catching himself. "I mean, I umm, I really want…"

"That's three, Dean" John calmly stated. Seeing his eldest about to protest he added, "Wanna try for double time? I'll throw in the outfit?"

"No, no sir. I'm going now." Dean stammered as he hurried over to the door. "Just holler if he needs me. Okay, dad?"

"Three and a half Dean" John growled. "Adding more in five, four, three…" he trailed off as Dean bolted out the door.

"I thought you were supposed to throw in the towel, Johnny." Bobby chuckled.

"Not this time" John replied with a smirk as he moved to sit closer to Sammy. "Trust me"

"Do I wanna know?" Bobby asked.

"Probably not" John said adjusting Sammy's covers. Seeing his friend motioning for him to spill he smiled. "Dean got a little mouthy in the car on the way home. Kid had the nerve to try and scold me for not keeping Sammy home cause he had told me Sam was getting sick."

"That don't sound like Dean." Bobby interrupted. "I don't think I've ever heard him raise his voice to you."

"I know, but he's older now. He's starting to push the boundaries, see how far he can get." John explained. "Figured I better nip it in the bud now or he'll be hell on wheels when he hits the teenage years."

"Have a feeling he's not the one you need to worry about. Dean might buck you every once in a while but I doubt he'll do anything major." Bobby said. "Little Bit's the one that'll give you a run for your money. Kid already asks a million questions about everything under the sun. Bet he'll question your every move when he gets old enough to find out what you really do."

"You must be losing it old man if you think Sammy here is gonna be a problem child." John laughed. "The little guy thinks I hung the moon. There's no way he'll argue with me when he's older."

"I'll be sure to remind you of that in about five or six years." Bobby quipped. "Now how about getting back to the topic at hand? You know, Dean's punishment?"

"Fine" John agreed as he stood and walked over to the window. "I told Dean that he had to do one of the things he hates most; read a book for an hour. Course now he's up to three and a half hours."

"And just how are you going to make sure he reads instead of just sitting and staring at the thing or reading a comic book instead?" Bobby asked.

"Easy, I told him he had to read the book Sammy got at the library to his little brother when he felt better." John clarified shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh man, not the…" Bobby said snickering at his friend's nod. "No wonder that boy lit outta here like his pants were on fire!"

"You should have seen his face when I told him." John crowed. "The way he looked you'd have thought I asked him to demolish the impala."

"Can't really blame him for that, Johnny. Reading Little House on the Prairie to Sammy is gonna be pure torture for the boy." Bobby said wiping his eyes. "You know Sammy. He'll make Dean do all the voices."

"Yeah, I know." John smirked. "And if Dean keeps up the backtalk he'll be wearing the outfit to go with the voice."

"Now that's just cruel." Bobby stated. "Glad my old man didn't have your warped sense of humor."

"What sense of humor?" John jokingly asked. Placing his hand on his son's forehead he frowned. "Hey Bobby, how about bringing me a glass of water? I need to give Sammy some more Tylenol."

"Sure thing, Johnny" Bobby agreed as he stood and hurried out of the room. Returning moments later he walked over and handed the worried father the requested glass before returning to his chair. He watched as John managed to get a half awake Sammy to take the medicine and fall back to sleep.

"Bobby, about that hunt tonight…" John began.

"Already taken care of Johnny" Bobby assured his friend. "I called Josh and explained our little problem. He'll be here in a couple of hours."

"I thought he got himself hurt on that last hunt?" John questioned.

"Yeah, he broke his arm and bruised a few ribs taking out that poltergeist." Bobby said. "But he says he can handle it and tonight's the first night of the lunar cycle so...I don't like it but I don't have much choice."

"Yes you do" John replied. He leaned down and kissed his sleeping son's forehead and then stood. "I'm going with you. Josh can stay here and look after the boys for me."

"You sure John?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, Sammy will be okay." John told his friend. "He's just gonna sleep. Besides Dean will be here if anything goes wrong."

Later

"Alright Dean we're headed out now. I want you to help Josh take care of Sammy while I'm gone. And no backtalking him." John instructed patting his eldest son on the back. Turning to his friend he gave Josh some last minute instructions as well. "Sammy's medicine is in the refrigerator. Dr. McCoy said he needed to take the first dose after supper. There's some cans of chicken soup in the cabinet, you can fix that for him."

"Don't worry. I've got everything under control." Josh assured his friend as he followed him to the front door.

"I know" John replied grabbing his duffle and slinging it over his shoulder. "Oh, and one more thing; the information sheet about the antibiotic is on the counter by the fridge. Sammy's never had this medicine before so make sure you read over the possible allergic reactions just in case. Neither one of the boys has ever had trouble before so I doubt there'll be a problem but it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"John, will you just get going? We'll be fine. If I have any questions, I'll just ask Dean." Joshua stated with a grin. "Now go before Bobby drives off without you." Josh closed and locked the door behind John. Walking into the kitchen he found Dean already warming up the soup. Shaking his head he went over to the cabinets and took out bowls, spoons, and glasses. After setting two places at the table, he grabbed the tray table out of the storage room and set a glass of water and a spoon on it before taking the remaining bowl over to the stove for Dean to fill up. Deciding they would eat once Sammy was taken care of Joshua picked up the tray and followed Dean upstairs to the boys' bedroom. He placed the tray on the nightstand and then sat back and watched in awe as Dean easily got his little brother to eat a good bit of the soup and take the medicine without any whining or complaining. Wanting to give the boys some time to themselves he tapped Dean on the shoulder and motioned to the door before picking up the tray and leaving the room.

In the kitchen

"Sammy okay?" Joshua asked when Dean walked into the kitchen a half hour later.

"Yeah, he finally went back to sleep." Dean replied. He grabbed the ladle out of the soup and quickly filled his bowl. "I figured I'd get a bite to eat and then go back upstairs and sit with him."

"Take your time Dean. I'll go up and watch him until you get through." Josh offered already heading for the other room.

"Thanks Josh" Dean called out. Turning back to the table he took a few crackers, crushed them into bits, and added them to his chicken soup. He walked over and grabbed a soda out of the fridge before going back to the table and wolfing down his meal. Two bowls of soup and several crackers later Dean was finally full. Patting his stomach he pushed back from the table and slowly stood with a groan. He set his bowl and spoon in the sink and dumped out what little was left of the soup and then shuffled out of the room. After pulling himself up the stairs he started down the hall his walk turning into a run as he heard his little brother throwing up. Bursting into the bathroom he found Joshua cradling Sammy as he continued to retch. Racing over Dean wrapped an arm around his little brother's waist nudging the older hunter out of the way in the process. He whispered reassurances to Sammy until the bout of sickness ended and his little brother wearily slumped against him. Taking the wet wash cloth Josh offered he cleaned Sammy's face before picking him up and carrying him back to bed. Once he had his brother settled Dean rounded on Josh. "What happened? Why didn't you call me?" he hollered.

"It happened too fast, Dean. One minute Sammy was sleeping and the next he's throwing up everything he ate." Joshua explained. "Why didn't you guys say anything about him puking his guts up?"

"Cause he hasn't been" Dean hissed. "He hasn't been sick at all today. It didn't start until now."

"Oh, crap!" Josh exclaimed as a thought crossed his mind. "I think I might know what it is. Stay with him Dean. I'll be right back." Josh flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. Snatching the medical information sheet off the counter he skimmed down the page to the cautions eyes widening at what he read.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- Sorry it took so long. The first week of school is always hectic. still no medical knowledge-and the knowledge I did find I stretched to fit the story.(so no flames about incorrect medical info. It's on purpose)

Previously on Supernatural- Snatching the medical information sheet off the counter he skimmed down the page to the cautions eyes widening at what he read.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Shit!" Josh exclaimed dropping the paper back on the counter. He snatched the list of emergency numbers that Bobby always left on the fridge when the Winchesters were visiting and ran over to the phone. Picking up the receiver the hunter glanced down at the list for the needed number and then dialed Dr. McCoy's clinic. Grumbling as the rings gave way to the answering machine Joshua left a short message and hung up. After looking over the list again, he swiftly punched in Dr. McCoy's home number hoping that the physician would answer this time. His hopes were dashed when the ringing on the other end of the line ended and the answering machine message came on once more. Cursing the good doctor Josh slammed the receiver down and hurried back to the fridge. Grabbing Sammy's medicine and the prescription paper he put both into a bag, shoved the bag in his pocket, and raced up the stairs. Passing the bathroom where Sammy was throwing up once again the uncle went into the boys' room gathering up a blanket and the little boy's slippers. He then hurried back to the bathroom and dropped down beside his nephews. "Dean, go get the truck started." Joshua ordered tossing the keys to a surprised Dean. "I'll get Sammy."

"Yes sir" Dean automatically replied. He carefully handed his crying little brother over to the older man and ran out the door.

"Shhh, its gonna be okay Sammy" Josh comforted sliding the slippers on the boy's bare feet. "We're gonna get you to the ER and the doctors will give you something to make you feel better. Just hang in there a little longer, okay champ?"

Joshua wrapped the youngest Winchester in the blanket and gently picked him up smiling as the little boy laid his head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck. "I gotcha kiddo" he whispered as he quickly walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. "I gotcha"

Dean worriedly sat in the passenger seat of Josh's truck staring at Bobby's front door wondering what was taking the man so long. "Finally" he muttered when the door opened and the hunter walked out. Opening his door Dean turned to the side and held out his arms carefully taking his brother back from the older man. Dean settled Sammy in his lap facing the door just in case and started tenderly rubbing the little boy's back while whispering reassurances to him. He heard Josh climb in the truck and slam the door. Leaning back against the bench seat Dean continued to comfort his little brother as he split his gaze between Sammy and the road. He reached over and took hold of his brother's small wrist pulling the scratching fingers away from his chest and placing the hand in his lap. Seeing Sam's eyes widen and a hand fly to his mouth Dean hollered for Josh to pull over.

Josh swerved and hit the brakes at Dean's shouted warning. Turning to the boys he placed a hand on both the Winchesters' shoulders as Dean held little Sammy through yet another bout of retching. Once the latest attack was over he passed Dean a bottle of water for the sick youngster and pulled back onto the road. Glancing over at John's boys as he drove he noticed Sammy scratching his chest and arms. Concerned Josh reached over and stopped the tiny hand's movements before flipping on the overhead light. "Dean, check Sammy's chest and arms." He instructed hoping he was wrong.

Dean gently lifted the front of Sammy's shirt and gasped. "There's red patches all over his chest, Uncle Josh!" he said pushing up one pajama sleeve. "They're on his arms, too."

"Crap!" Josh thought pressing down a little harder on the accelerator. Knowing he needed to keep Dean calm so Sammy wouldn't freak out he took a deep breath and pasted a smile on his face. "It's okay Dean. Sammy's just having a little reaction to the medicine." Josh calmly stated. "The docs at the ER will get him straightened out in no time. Just keep him from scratching till we get there."

"Yes sir" Dean replied glancing down at his little brother. "It's alright Sammy. Uncle Josh said you're gonna be just fine." He soothed before leaning down and kissing the top of Sam's head. Seeing the hospital come into view the eldest Winchester mentally cheered.

Joshua didn't think he'd ever been so glad to see a hospital before in his life. He drove down the winding drive following the signs to the ER. Parking in the first available spot he shut off the engine, jumped out of the truck, and raced around to the passenger side stopping at the already opened door. Popping open the glove compartment he grabbed a paper and tucked it in his shirt pocket and then turned to the boys. "Let me take him Dean" he softly ordered. Josh carefully scooped up Sammy and swiftly headed to the sliding glass doors of the emergency room with Dean at his heels. Walking in the doors he went straight to the reception desk.

"May I help you sir?" a matronly nurse asked.

"Yes ma'am, my nephew's having an allergic reaction to his medicine. He's throwing up and he has hives on his chest and arms." Josh informed her adjusting his hold on Sammy.

The words 'allergic reaction' had the nurse reaching for the phone. After an extremely brief conversation she handed him a clipboard and pointed to the doors behind her as they opened. "Go to those doors. Nurse Johnson will take you right on back, sir." She instructed.

"Thanks" Josh called over his shoulder as he hurried over to the nurse who was waiting in the doorway. He went through the doors and followed her down a long hallway and into a curtained cubicle. Tossing the clipboard on a chair he gently laid Sammy on the exam table and carded his fingers through the little boy's hair to calm him as the nurse started taking his vitals. Seconds later he heard the swish of the curtain as a harried looking doctor came into the room.

"I'm Dr. Harris" the young dark haired man said as he stepped up to the table glancing at the nurse's scribbled notes and frowning. "You said you think your nephew's having a reaction to a medication?" the doctor asked as he began to examine the frightened seven year old. "What medication was it? When did he take it and how long did it take for the symptoms to appear?"

Joshua pulled the bag out of his pocket and set it on the table next to Sammy. "This is it. Sammy took it about an hour, hour and a half ago and he started throwing up about a half an hour or so after he took it." He stated reaching in his shirt pocket. "And before you ask, I have a legal document giving me the okay to consent to medical treatment for the boys. Their daddy had it written up cause he has to go out of town for work sometimes and he wanted to make sure the boys were taken care of."

"That's great! It'll make things go a lot smoother." Dr. Harris replied picking up the bottled medicine and glancing at the label. "If you two will go out in…"

"No way! We're staying right here with Sammy!" Dean protested squeezing his little brother's hand to reassure his now crying sibling. "My brother's scared of doctors and hospitals and I'm not leaving him."

"Okay, okay, my bad" the doctor said holding up his hands in surrender. "You can stay." He scribbled some notes on Sam's chart and smiled down at the little boy. "That's some guard dog you've got there son. He's not gonna bite me, is he?"

"No" Sammy snickered. "Dean don't bite."

"Good to know." Dr. Harris said. "Now let's see if we can't get you feeling better." He walked to the curtain and motioned for the nurse. He handed her the chart of instructions before coming to stand next to Josh and Dean. Bending down to Dean's level he said, "Nurse Johnson is going to start an IV on your brother so we can give him the medicine he needs. Think you can distract him till the needle stick is over?"

"Sure" Dean replied turning back to his little brother. He once again took Sammy's hand in his and started talking about all the things they were going to do at Bobby's while the nurse readied a spot on the boy's other hand for the IV. He kept up his chatter as the nurse picked up the catheter and Sammy's hand.

Sammy smiled as he listened to Dean listing all the things they were going to do when he was better. He frowned at the wet feeling on his hand but continued listening to his big brother happily imagining all the fun they would have. The words 'little stick' brought Sammy out of his thoughts. He glanced over at the nurse just as she picked up the catheter. He stared wide eyed as the sharp instrument got closer to his hand. Shaking his head he tried to pull his hand away only to have her grip on his hand tighten. "No! No!" he hollered.

"It's okay, Sammy, Big brother's here." Dean soothed running a hand through his brother's hair. Sammy's scream as the catheter was inserted and settled into place made the protective older brother see red. "You didn't have to be so rough!" he hissed at the nurse as he started around the table.

"Whoa, Dean!" Josh ordered placing a restraining hand on the boy's shoulder. "You wanna get yourself kicked outta here, boy?"

"No sir" Dean replied still glaring at the nurse. "But she shouldn't have…"

"I know Dean and I'll talk to the doc about it, okay?" Josh asked. He waited for the boy to nod and then added, "Good, now go back to your little brother. He needs you."

Dean glanced back to see Sammy reaching out for him. Kicking himself for walking away from his ill brother he walked back to the table, jumped up to sit beside the little boy, and pulled Sammy into a hug. "I'm here Sammy, big brother's here" Dean comforted as he began to slowly rock. "You're safe, buddy. I'm not gonna let anything else hurt you. Promise."

Josh watched John's boys for a few minutes smiling as Dean managed to quickly calm Sammy down. Wanting to make sure the littlest Winchester was going to be alright Josh caught Dean's eye and motioned toward the curtain before walking over and stepping out of the cubicle. Seeing Dr. Harris at the desk down the hall he quickly walked over. "Can I talk to you a minute, Doc?" he asked.

"Sure mister…ummm the doctor began.

"Josh" the hunter supplied.

"Alright Josh it is." Dr. Harris agreed walking over and sitting in a nearby chair. "I was about to come back to the room to talk to you anyway. Your nephew is going to be fine. You were right. He was having a reaction to the medication. Luckily it was a mild reaction and you caught it immediately. We're giving him medications for the nausea and hives through the IV. The little guy should be feeling a lot better once that IV is finished."

"So I can take him home after the IV is done?" Josh inquired.

"Actually, I'd like to keep him overnight just to be sure there are no other complications." Dr. Harris replied.

"Anything you say doc" Josh said as he stood. "Guess I should get back to the boys."

Dr. Harris stood and shook Josh's hand. "Someone will be in to move Sammy to a room shortly." He informed the older man. "And I'll be up to check on him in a little while."

"Thanks doc" Josh said before turning and heading back down the hall to his boys.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN-Sorry it's so short y'all. Things aren't slowing down yet.

Previously on Supernatural- "Thanks doc" Josh said before turning and heading back down the hall to his boys.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby held onto the dash for dear life as the impala careened around another curve in the well traveled road bouncing through several potholes along the way. Glancing over at the black beauty's agitated driver he frowned, "Geez, Johnny, how about slowing down a little? No need to break the sound barrier all the way back." He grumbled. "'Sides, I'd like to get there in one piece, if you don't mind."

"Can't" John replied pressing down a little harder on the accelerator. "I've gotta get home. Something's wrong with my boys."

"Then you really need to slow it down man. You won't do the boys any good if you plow into a tree or something and break your fool neck." Bobby pointed out. "Besides Dean and Sammy are probably just fine. Your daddy radar's just on the fritz 'cause Little Bit's sick."

"I'm telling you Bobby, my gut's never wrong." John defended as he jerked the steering wheel to the right and hit the brake spinning the back end of the classic car around in a cloud of dust and gravel. Stepping on the gas once more he gunned it down the deserted two lane road alert eyes scanning for the plain black mailbox beside Bobby's driveway. The worried father's white knuckled grip on the steering wheel tightened with each passing mile as the fear for his children grew. Finally spotting the landmark in the beam of the impala's headlight John let out a deep breath. He was almost there.

Bobby cursed up a storm as the car slid into the driveway slamming him into the passenger side door. "Dang it, Johnny! Slow you're a$$ down!" he hollered rubbing his aching shoulder and arm. "You go barreling down the drive and it'll scare the boys to death! Dean'll think one of us is hurt or worse!"

"I already told you I'm not slowing down till we get to the house." John huffed.

"And I told you, the boys are fine" Bobby fired back. "I bet they're…"

"Bobby, where's Josh's truck?!" John broke in staring at the empty yard in front of him.

At the hospital

Josh walked back into the small cubicle to find Dean holding a shivering Sammy. "What's a matter, Sammy?" he asked as he hurried over to the boys' side.

"'M cold" Sam mumbled snuggling into his big brother's side.

"It's cause of the IV" Dean explained rubbing the younger boy's arms. "The nurse left a minute ago to get him a warm blanket."

"Good" Josh said. He grabbed the thin sheet and tucked it tightly around both boys before resting a warm hand on Sam's back. "Just hang in there, kiddo. We'll have you warmed up in no time flat."

"Can we go home after she brings the blanket?" Sammy asked his expressive hazel eyes staring at his uncle.

"Sorry sport" Josh apologized. "Doc says you have to stay here tonight."

"But, but I don't wanna stay here! I wanna go home!" Sammy cried turning to his big brother. "Please, Dean! Tell Uncle Josh to take us home! I feel lots better now!"

"Sorry buddy, if the doctor says you have to stay, then we're gonna have to stay." Dean told his brother. "But don't worry. Uncle Josh and I will be with you the whole time. We'll make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"Promise?" Sammy whispered holding out his pinky.

"Promise" Dean confidently stated wrapping his pinky around his brother's tiny finger.

"Here you go honey. I just took this out of the dryer. It should warm you right up." Nurse Johnson said as she shuffled into the cubicle carrying a huge, blue blanket. Setting some clothes on a nearby stool she unfolded the blanket and carefully placed it over the shivering boy. "Now, how about we get you into these cool race car pajamas so we can wheel you upstairs?" Retrieving the clothes from the stool she held up the colorful shirt and pants for Sammy to see before looking over at Dean and Josh. "If you gentlemen will step outside for a moment, I'll…"

"NO! No way! I'm not leaving him!" Dean shouted pulling Sammy even closer to him.

"Sorry honey but I can't let…"

"Ma'am, I need to talk with you a minute. Now." Josh interrupted. Gently taking the lady's arm he led her over to the far corner of the room. After glancing over at the boys to make sure they were alright, Josh turned angry eyes on the young nurse. "Now listen, I know the hospital has rules, but this is one time you're gonna have to bend them a little." He whispered. "That sick little boy was kidnapped a couple of months ago on a school trip. Sammy and two friends were held for ransom for a few days. The bastards even hit the little guy." Josh paused scrubbing a weary hand across his face. "Sammy's doing really well but he's not ready to handle a situation like this. I'm sure you can understand that."

"That's horrible! How could anybody do something like that to a child!" Nurse Johnson quietly exclaimed. "Of course you and Dean can stay in the room." She started back for the table and stopped. Walking back to Josh she whispered, "Umm sir, do you think Sammy will be okay with me helping him change or would it be better if one of you did it?"

"Let his brother help him." Josh advised.

"Alright" Nurse Johnson agreed. Walking back to the exam table she picked up the hospital scrubs and handed them to a surprised Dean. "Why don't you help Sammy change while I go get an orderly with a gurney?"

"Sure" Dean answered with a grin. Taking the offered scrubs he set to work helping his little brother change while keeping the blanket wrapped around the boy. By the time Nurse Johnson returned with the gurney a scrub clad Sammy was fast asleep in Dean's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN-We're finally at the end. A huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story.

Previously on Supernatural- By the time Nurse Johnson returned with the gurney a scrub clad Sammy was fast asleep in Dean's arms.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Calm down Johnny. Josh probably just went to the store to pick up something for the boys to eat. You know how fussy Sammy gets when he's sick." Bobby assured his friend even as his own worry for the boys grew.

"He better not have left Dean and Sammy alone!" John growled slamming on the brakes. Shoving the door open he leapt out of the car and stormed up the front porch steps. "I'll kick his ass if he did!"

"Yeah, like you've never left them by themselves." Bobby muttered as he followed his head strong friend up the stairs and into the dark house.

"Dean! Sammy!" John hollered as he burst into the house. Getting no reply he hurried to the staircase as he continued to yell for his boys. When Dean still didn't respond, the anxious father turned to his friend. "Something's wrong! They're not here, Bobby!"

Knowing something was amiss the second he took in the dark, quiet room Bobby had gone straight to the answering machine by the phone on the corner shelf. "Hang on Johnny. I'll check the answering machine, see if Josh left a message." Bobby said. Seeing Winchester's "wtf" look he explained. "Josh and I try to keep tabs on each other. We hunt alone a lot and we wanted to make sure someone knew where we were if a hunt ever went south. So we decided to let each other know about where we were going to hunt. And if plans change, we leave a message on the other guy's answering machine. That way someone's always watching our back so to speak. Just wish someone would invent a phone you could take with you. It'd sure make my life easier." Shrugging he pushed play on the machine frowning as Josh's worried voice came through the speaker: "Guys Sammy had a reaction to the medicine Dr. McCoy gave him. I couldn't reach him so I'm taking Little Bit to the ER at the county hospital. I'll call back and let you know more." Both men tensely stood beside the shelf as the machine beeped and the next message came on: "Guys, the doctor gave Sammy some medicine for the hives and the nausea and the little guys doing a lot better. But the doc wants to keep him overnight just to be sure the worst is over. We're on the third floor room 328. Get here."

"Let's go" John ordered as he turned and raced out the door.

At the hospital

Dean lay with his sleeping little brother snuggled into his side. Tugging the blankets tighter around a shivering Sammy he glanced up at Josh who was sitting in a chair beside the bed. "Uncle Josh, you think the nurses could warm another blanket for Sammy. I know he has two warm blankets already but he's still shaking." Dean softly whispered.

"I'll ask Dean" Josh replied as he stood and stretched. "Be right back."

Nodding his head Dean turned his gaze back on Sammy. He pulled the smaller boy closer to him being mindful of the IV. "It's okay Sammy. Big brother's here." He whispered running a soothing hand through his little brother's hair. Hearing the door open Dean glanced over to see Josh walk in with another blanket. "Thanks, Josh" he said as the hunter carefully spread the blanket over the two boys. "And thanks for making it so we could stay with Sammy."

"No problem Dean" Josh replied ruffling the older boy's hair and grinning at the indignant look he got in return. "It wasn't that hard. I just told her the truth."

"Uh huh, then your mind must be going old man" Dean teased. "Cause that kidnapping was almost a year ago, not a couple of months."

"Well I know that and you know that but they don't have to know that." Josh stated with a smirk. "Now why don't you try to get some sleep, champ. You look beat."

"I'm fine" Dean yawned. "Besides, Sammy might wake up and need me."

"Go ahead and rest. I'll wake you if he needs anything. Promise." Josh stated crossing his heart. "Besides, Sammy's gonna need you wide awake and well rested tomorrow when he gets to go home. Not to mention distracting him when they take out the IV."

"Yeah, okay" Dean agreed closing his eyes. "But you better wake me up if he so much as moves."

Nodding in agreement Joshua watched as Dean quickly fell asleep. Settling back in the horribly uncomfortable chair the young man quietly kept watch over his two precious charges.

Josh jumped at the quiet click of the door an hour and a half later. Wiping his eyes he glanced over to see a young blond nurse coming into the room. Putting a finger to his lips he gestured over at the two sleeping Winchesters.

Nodding her understanding Nurse Hamilton shuffled over to the bed and gently picked up Sammy's hand to check his pulse. After scribbling down the information on the chart at the end of the bed and checking the IV bag, she reached into her pocket for the thermometer. "You know they really shouldn't be in bed together." She whispered as she shook the instrument. "Dean's sure to get sick that way."

"Doesn't matter" a voice from the bed piped up. "I've already been exposed anyway. Besides, Sammy was cold. Can't you make a warm IV?"

"Sorry honey. I didn't mean to wake you." The nurse apologized smiling down at Dean.

"Don't worry about it." Dean assured her. "Just don't wake Sammy."

"I'll try not to but I'm not sure if that's possible. Most patients wake up when we're taking their temperature." Nurse Hamilton explained. "Kinda hard not to when someone's putting something in your mouth."

"Here, let me do it." Dean offered holding out his hand. Taking the thermometer from the curious nurse's hand he slowly sat up bringing Sammy with him. Shaking down the instrument Dean held it to his little brother's lips. "Sammy? Sammy, I need you to open your mouth for me kiddo" he whispered grinning as the sleeping boy obeyed. Dean carefully inserted the thermometer into Sammy's mouth before coaxing the little boy to close his mouth. Holding the tip of the instrument the older brother managed to keep it under his brother's tongue for the required time. Seeing the nurse motioning for it Dean pulled it out of Sam's mouth and handed it over. He then slowly lay back down with Sammy still safely wrapped in his arms.

"Great job, Dean" Nurse Hamilton praised writing the reading down on the chart.

"Piece of cake" Dean softly said before turning back to his brother.

After checking the hives on Sammy's arms and chest and scribbling a few more notes, Nurse Hamilton put the chart back into the holder at the end of the bed and headed out. "Sammy's doing just fine. The hives are looking much better and his fever's down." She told Josh as she walked toward the door. "I'll be back to check on him again in a little while."

Joshua waved the nurse out the door and settled back into the chair once more. He glanced at the sleeping boys before picking up some old children's magazine and thumbing through it. Raised voices in the hallway quickly caught his attention however. Standing he walked toward the door recognizing the gruff voice before he'd made it halfway. "Great" he sighed rolling his eyes. "Guess I better get out there before the fool gets himself thrown outta the hospital." Taking one last look at the boys Josh hurried out the door.

In the hall

"I don't care what time it is!" John ranted glaring at the matronly nurse behind the desk. "My son is here somewhere and I demand to see him!"

"For Pete's sake John, tone it down before you wake all the kids on the floor." Joshua quietly scolded as he walked up to the worried father. "Come on, I'll take you to Dean and Sammy."

"Bout time" John huffed following his friend down the hall. Stepping into the room he quickly strolled over to the bed and glanced down at his boys. Placing the back of his hand against Sammy's forehead he frowned at the heat he could still feel there. Seeing red peeking out from the top of Sammy's pajama top John pulled the blanket back and raised his baby's shirt. "Shit, what the hell happened, Josh!" he yelled not noticing the two sets of eyes that snapped open at his loud voice.

"Sorry John" Josh apologized. "That medicine Dr. McCoy gave Sammy made him sick. I got him here as fast as I could."

"Really?" John challenged. "Then why does he…"

"Daddy?" a tiny voice broke in.

Glancing down John found both boys wide awake and staring at him. Seeing Sammy reach out for him John leaned down and carefully picked his baby up. "Hey Sammy. How're you feeling?" John asked taking a seat on the bed.

Laying his head on his dad's shoulder Sammy threw his small arms around John's neck. "I feel good, daddy." He fibbed. "Can we go home now?"

"Not yet, buddy" John replied. Leaning against the headboard he pulled his legs onto the bed and stretched them out in front of him. Sitting Sammy on his lap the father pulled his baby back against him while wrapping his other arm around his older son. "Go back to sleep Sammy. When you wake up, it'll be time to go home." He whispered kissing both his boys on the forehead. Glancing over at Josh the oldest Winchester gave him an apologetic look before focusing back on his boys.

"Think I'm gonna head out." Josh whispered to Bobby. "I wanna check on Dr. McCoy. It's not like him to be away from a phone for this long."

"Go ahead. We'll see you in the morning." Bobby told his longtime friend. "And thanks Josh, for taking care of Sammy."

"Don't have to thank me for that. Those boys are like my own." Josh said as he opened the door. After taking one last glance at the family on the bed, the young hunter walked out of the room.

The next morning Josh walked into Sammy's hospital room to find Dean trying to calm a crying Sammy. "What's a matter Little Bit?" he asked as he got alongside the bed.

"They just took the IV out." Dean explained rubbing his little brother's back. "I swear these nurses are about as gentle as Godzilla."

"Oh, well I guess you don't feel like seeing what I brought ya right now." Josh said hiding a smile as Sammy's cries quickly tapered off. "Guess I'll just go put this in the tr…"

"What is it, Uncle Josh?" Sammy asked staring wide eyed at the green bag behind Josh's back.

"Not sure. Found it in my truck this morning with your name on it." Josh explained as he held the bag out to the little boy. "Here, take a look."

Sammy carefully took the bag from the hunter and peered inside. His dimpled grin nearly split his face as he reached into the bag and pulled out a stuffed Scooby Doo. Clutching the extremely soft animal to his chest the young boy threw himself into his uncle's arms. "Thank you Uncle Josh!" he cried hugging Joshua hard.

"Anytime sport" Josh replied returning the hug. Glancing over at the older boy on the bed he said, "Hey Dean! I think there's still something in the bag."

Curious Dean scooted over to the discarded bag and carefully reached inside. Feeling a plastic wrapped box he pulled it out eyes widening as he took in what it was. In his hand was a model kit for a black '67 impala. "Cool!" Dean excitedly said as he turned the box over in his hand. "Thanks Uncle Josh, this is awesome!"

"Figured you might like it." Josh stated. "And I thought you might need something to do while your little brother here recovers."

"Sammy, you ready to go home?" John called as he walked into the room.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what Uncle Josh gave me!" Sammy shouted holding up his stuffed animal.

"Scooby Doo, huh?" John muttered as he looked at the toy. "Hmm, guess I'll be reading to you and your new friend when we get home."

"Really?" Sammy squealed. "Will you read me the book I got from the library?"

"Yeah, dad, you gonna read him that one?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

"Nope, I've got something even better." John told his boys as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a paperback book. "How about this one?"

"A Scooby Doo book!" Sammy cheered. "Yea!"

Ruffling his son's hair John smiled down at his boys. "Dean, take your brother into the bathroom and help him get changed." He instructed handing a bag of clothes to his oldest. "And make sure he uses the bathroom. It's a good ways to Bobby's and with all that IV in him I don't want him having an accident."

"Okay dad" Dean replied taking Sammy's hand. "Come on Sammy. Let's go change."

John waited for the bathroom door to close before turning to Josh and asking, "Did you find Dr. McCoy?"

"Yeah, I did, unfortunately." Joshua sadly answered. "He was killed yesterday along with several nurses and patients and a guy named Leonard. Apparently some business man snapped. He just walked into the clinic right before it closed and opened fire. He killed all seven people that were there before turning the gun on himself."

"Shit!" John mumbled punching the bed.

"Dad, something wrong?" Dean asked as he walked out of the bathroom carrying his little brother.

"No, Dean, everything's fine." John reassured his son. Hurrying over to his sons he carefully took Sammy from his big brother and settled him on his hip. "You okay, Sammy?" he questioned.

"I think he's just wore out, dad. That pill they gave him this morning is starting to kick in." Dean stated as he went over to the bed and stuffed Sammy's pajamas and his model kit into the bag. Picking up the stuffed dog he handed it to his brother.

"Let's get you home then so you can sleep." John whispered to Sammy as they started for the door.

"What about the book?" Sammy asked with a yawn. Laying his head on his dad's shoulder he stuck his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes. "You said we'd rea…"

"We will" John told his now sleeping little boy. Tugging Sam's thumb out of his mouth John motioned to the door. "Come on Dean. Bobby already went to get the impala. Let's go home."

"Way ahead of you dad" Dean quietly called from the doorway. He held the door open for his dad and Josh and then quickly shut it. Bag in hand he hurried after his family catching up as they reached the elevator. The small family rode the elevator down and swiftly walked across the lobby to the front doors. With Dean in the lead the Winchesters and Josh headed for the car. It was time to go home.

The End


End file.
